Smiles of Friendship
by SHUN DI ANDROMEDA
Summary: SHINKENGER  Our heroes are in Paris to meet a very important friend!  But how many surprises they'll find?  DEDICATED TO STACE, THE BEST SHINKENGER VIDEO MAKER ON YT!


Smiles of Friendship

It was a sunny, spring day in Paris.

The Charles De Gaulle International Airport was full of travellers with their luggage and the air resounded of voices and noises: it seemed to be a normal day.

Suddenly, there was a drum roll and some black-wearing men ran in the arrival hall exhibiting elaborate banners; the drum roll began to raise and a group of people appeared near the gate, they wore colored kimono and other Japanese fashion accessories.

All the travelers looked at them in silence, intrigued by that sudden apparition: "Maman, I know! They're samurai! I've seen in TV" a child yelled, "They have swords! I WANT ONE! I WANT.."; the boy's mum silenced him while the five were passing through the hall: they were three young men and two wonderful ladies, the one who could be the leader was in front of the team.

The green one yawned and put his arm around the shoulders of the girl who wore the yellow kimono which walked near him: "Finally we're arrived, Kotoha-chan!" he exclaimed, "I missed Gen-san so much, Chiaki-kun," she replied; his friend nodded, "I wonder why we could find him.".

"We can't call him" the blue boy scolded them, "It's a surprise, right, Tono?" he said.

The leader turned to him: "Yeah… But I felt a bit embarrassed…" confessed in a whisper as he looked around: "I told that the Kuroko and kimonos wouldn't be served... but Jii didn't heard me..." he muttered, "We looks like a circus…".

The Pink and last girl laughed: "You are the Shiba Clan's Lord, Takeru… Jii is right. We're in Europe and we didn't know this place, Kuroko could help us in many way." Mako said, "For now, enjoy this holiday and find Genta.".

Takeru didn't answered but he knew that his retainer was right.

Some Kuroko went near the team, escorting them across the hall to the passport control.

Shiba-sama showed his and the others' documents: "Nothing to declare…?" the attendant asked with a whisper, stunned by their attire but particularly for that unusual bodyguards like shadows, "Nothing" the Red replied, "Thanks, Welcome to Paris" the woman said and they went away.

Outside the airport, a car was waiting for them.

Kuroko loaded the luggage and then they left towards the city.

Three hours later, Shinkengers were strolling along the boulevard: they changed and the group had preferred a less flashy clothing.

Paris was wonderful, crowded but absolutely fantastic: "Sugoi!" Chiaki yelled when they left the hotel, "These are Champs Elysees, the well-knew boulevard of Paris." Ryunnosuke explained, showing with the hand all around, "you're annoyed, Ryu-kun…" Green said, "This is a holiday, H-O-L-I-D-A-Y. Got it memorized? Have fun!" the boy declared.

"Silence!" Mako scolded her friends, "While you two were arguing, Kotoha have found Gen." Pink said; Green smiled: "YATTA! Where is that sushi-boy?" he asked.

Yellow-chan showed a brochure: "The Golden Fan, Gen-san have opened a restaurant!" she laughed, "He have realized his dream!"; Blue and Green were surprised, "I have reserved a table." Takeru explained suddenly, "We'll dinner there tonight.".

At 8 o' clock, the five warriors were waiting in front of the restaurant.

"Hey, Kuroko-chan! Where are you going?" Chiaki cried, seeing their bodyguard were running along the boulevard; stunned, they saw another group of Kuroko with a young beautiful lady and a old man.

Shinkengers knew them.

"Kaori-sama!" Kotoha exclaimed, "Kaori-sama!".

The 18th Shiba Clan Head turn the head to the five, Tanba followed his princess like a shadow: "Pleased to meet you again." the woman said, "I think we have had the same idea." she smiled, looking to her "son". Takeru nodded: "Genta.." he muttered, looking to the red banners with the Shiba Fan. "Then, enter with us, we could dinner together." Ryunnosuke suggested.

Kaori agreed and the seven entered into the restaurant.

A waiter welcomed them: "Good evening.. How many?" he asked professionally, taking some menu; the lady spoke some seconds with him and, few minutes later, they were sat down in a elegant separè in traditional Japanese style, a lot of red lanterns surrounded Shinkengers and the princess with his guardian.

"It's fantastic…" Chiaki admitted, "Gen-chan has a good sense."; Mako looked around, all was incredibly clean, "When he was with us, Genta didn't seem to be like this.

Kotoha sighed: "I want to see Gen-san.. It's passed almost a year since we saw him.".

Kaori shook her head: "We have time to see ShinkenGold, now we should order our meal.".

The waiter came quickly and took their request: "Sumimase," Takeru suddenly said, "Where is your superior? We need to talk with him." ShinkenRed asked; the young man was surprised by those words, "The Master is in the kitchen, he make personally his sushi but the Hall Master is available, I'll call for you." He replied with a strange trembling into the voice. Then, he disappeared and Green laughed silently with Pink: "Take-chan have scared him, he's like an ogre!".

Two, white closed fan hit the red-haired: "Ahi!" the young cried, looking to Takeru and Kaori with an annoyed expression, "It's right!" Ryunnosuke scolded him, "You are totally unpolite!".

Tani snorted: "Cut it off.".

"Goyou De! Goyou De! Goyou De! Do you call me ?"

A very familiar voice cut off all the argues and a flying lantern came to them.

"DaiGoyou!" Kotoha stood suddenly up and grabbed the old friend, "Yellow-chan! Red-sama! Green-kun! Blue-kun! Pink-chan! I'm so happy to see you!" DaiGoyou said, "But, why you don't call? The Master will be delighted to know you are here!".

"It's a surprise." Mako explained.

"Wait a moment, I'll call Genta-sama!" DaiGoyou shot to the kitchen.

After a moment, a golden flash irrupted into the hall and hugged Takeru with affection: "TAKE-CHAN! MINNA! What are you doing here? If you have called me, I'd come to take you at the airport!"; Gold sat down near his childhood friend, "I haven't enough time to chat with you as I want. Where is your hotel? I'll come after the closing!" Umemori promised, "I missed you so much!".

Takeru smiled: "We are at the Continental, along the Champs Elysees. Okaa-sama, if you don't know where is, Kuroko could.." but the young lady shook her head, "I don't need to move, it's the same hotel of mine!" she said.

"YATTA! We'll see later!" and after a last hug to Takeru, Genta ran in the kitchen.

"Kaori-sama, it's fantastic to be all together!" Kotoha-chan grabbed Princess' hands, "I'll play my flute for you tonight." the girl exclaimed, "O-hime-sama, she's very skillful." Mako assured; the lady nodded, "I know." she simply replied.

Their dinner passed and the group had a very good time, laughs and friendly chats were the true main meal of that evening and when they left the place and, escorting by Kuroko, they came back to the hotel, their travel was delighted by a melancholic song played by Kotoha.

* * *

"It's like a miracle." Kaori admitted without the others but Takeru heard her words, "I never had a good time like this.".

Red looked at his mates, they were playing with the origami on the moquette of Takeru's bedroom while he and his "kaa-san" were sitting on the armchairs: "is Tanba still organizing omiai for you?" the boy asked, "Hai, but all the men he choose are stupid or totally unpolite. I'll find my love by myself." the lady said, "But I think I have still time to find a husband… What I really need now is friendship… Since our meeting, I envied you for the bond who link you with the others. I want a bond like that too. I tried, in this year, but I had the same results that with my omiai.." she muttered with a depressed expression.

Takeru stayed in silence for a bit, then he laughed: "Okaa-sama… Kaori. You seemed very happy during the dinner, I think you have found some friends." the boy smiled, "Ryunnosuke, Mako, Chiaki, Genta, Kotoha… They like you, besides the past. If you want, we could be your friends and.." but Takeru' speech was interrupted by his retainer, "You play with us! THE GREAT ORIGAMI RACE!" Genta announced, grabbing Red's wrist.

Mako and Kotoha sat down near the princess: "Chiaki will play to help us so, please, O-hime-sama, if you want..." Yellow asked; Kaori agreed, "I'm ready. How is this race?".

The night passed away and, at 4 o' clock, everybody was fallen asleep on the floor, Chiaki was still clenching Bear Origami, the winner of the last race, and when the sun rose, they were still there.

"Press and put.. Press and put.." Genta muttered, he was dreaming but he didn't left his position on Takeru' stomach that he used like a pillow; Kaori used the right shoulder with Kotoha, Mako the left one while Green and Blue were laid on the moquette near Yellow and Red's head.

They were exhausted but their faces were lit by happy smiles.

By friendship's smiles.

_**DEDICATED TO STACE, THE BEST SHINKENGERS VIDEO MAKER ON YT!**_


End file.
